


SAWED

by DemonzDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Bloody Kisses, Halloween, Horror, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, SceoScareFest, Slasher, Sterek (if you squint), Torture, Violence, chainsaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/pseuds/DemonzDust
Summary: With only a few minutes left to live before a grisly death at the hands of chainsaw-wielding maniac, Scott and Theo must decide how to spend their final moments. Confessions are made. Blood is lost. Will either make it out alive?





	SAWED

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a 200 word drabble to go along with a gifset but it kinda grew into a little ficlet. For the SceoScareFest theme "Chainsaw"!
> 
> Please heed the graphic depictions of violence warning!!! If this is not for you then you might want to skip.
> 
>   


It revved once. Theo flinched. 

Twice. Theo squeezed his eyes shut.

_ Please don’t start...please...please don’t start…. _

It revved a third time and the engine roared to life.

_ Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck.... _

Theo tugged at the heavy ropes but they were tied tightly around him, binding him to the wooden pole. The barn was old, the heavy scent of rotting hay and crumbling rust was almost overpowering, but the wooden pillar he was lashed to, much like the thick tree trunk it had once been cut from, was immovable.

“Theo, can you hear me?”

Scott’s voice sounded behind him, shouting over the roar of the chainsaw as their captor moved closer.

“Yeah, I can hear you!” Theo shouted, trying to move his legs — but it was no good, the wolfsbane was still too strong in his system. “Not a lot of good it’s about to do us…”

He could feel Scott struggling on the other side of the pole. They would be strapped back-to-back if it weren’t for the splintery column between them. He could feel the muscles in the alpha’s arms as he struggled in the rope’s impossibly strong grip.

“Listen, Theo...it’s going to be okay.”

“I don’t really know about that Scott…” Theo let out a humorless scoff as the man wearing a leather mask stepped into view. Sweat rolled down his neck. His heart slammed in his chest as the floorboards groaned underneath the man’s heavy boots.

The acrid scent of fear filled the musty room. His own fear.

The man pulled the trigger and the chain spun on the saw in a terrifying blur.

This was really how it was going to end.

All of the dire situations, all of the scrapes he’d just narrowly survived, he was really about to be slowly ground to pieces. Strapped to…

“Theo, don’t look at him, okay?” Scott’s voice was stern and measured, but Theo could hear how fast his heart was beating. Smell the sweat beading on the alpha’s brows as he tried to hold it together. “I’m right here with you.”

Theo squeezed his eyes shut again as tears started to slip down his face. 

Scott clearly knew they were fucked. That neither of them would be walking away from this. Scott would live longer than him, but only for a few minutes.

Maybe if Theo screamed loud enough someone would find them in time... 

“Scott, I’m sorry.” he blurted out “I know it doesn’t mean shit now, but senior year — I’m sorry.”

He wasn’t sure why he was saying it. Maybe it was the fact that Scott was clearly being brave  _ for _ him. Or maybe it was the fact that Scott knew the one thing to say that would make this moment a little bit better — that as gruesome and terrible as his final moments of life were about to be, at least he wouldn’t be alone. Which was a lot more than he probably deserved.

It wasn’t like it mattered at this point. But he still wanted Scott to know. There were so many things he wanted Scott to know but never had the strength to share.

“I know you are.” Scott said breathlessly as he still struggled to free himself. “You didn’t have to say it, you told me with your actions. I forgave you a long time ago.”

Theo felt Scott’s fingers brush against the back of his hand and realized Scott was trying to intertwine their fingers.

Of course Scott would do that.

Theo wasn’t used to people touching him. Not the way Scott was. It was a sensation so foreign it almost made him jump, but it was far from unwanted. Theo’s hand was shaking as he twisted his arm to reach for Scott’s and felt the alpha’s fingers curl around his palm.

He’d wondered what this would feel like. Scott’s skin pressed against his own. It was every bit as warm and fortifying as he’d always imagined. It was almost enough to momentarily banish the sick feeling of dread pooling in his stomach...but not quite.

Suddenly the sound of the spinning chain stopped. Though the engine was still running, the man must have released the trigger. Theo risked opening his eyes and stole a glance.

_ Mistake. _

The man was leering over him, his veiny yellow eyes glinting from the slits in the leather mask. He let out a satisfied grunt— clearly he’d been waiting for Theo to look at him to start.

Theo took in a deep breath as the man placed the blade of the chainsaw on his collarbone.

He wouldn’t give this fuck the satisfaction of watching him shiver with fear or beg. That was clearly what he wanted — there was no other reason for him to be taking his time like this. Theo wouldn’t give him that. He wouldn’t even acknowledge him.

This type, they got off on being the one to end your life. They got off on feeling like you belong to them. They want to own you. In your moment of death and forever after.

Fuck that. Theo’d been owned enough in his life. He wouldn’t be this sadist’s trophy in death. A fantasy for him to revisit and revel in over and over again.

He squeezed Scott’s hand.

“So, Scott…” he huffed, defiantly trying to swallow the fear and bile that beginning to burn in the back of his throat as he felt the chain gently resting on him. “Would now be a terrible time for me to tell you how attractive I’ve always found you?”

Theo could have sworn he heard a surprised jump in Scott’s heartbeat — right before the chain snapped to life.

A blood-curdling, gut-wrenching scream tore itself from Theo’s mouth. Tears burst from his eyes and streamed down his face as the chain sliced through his flesh and began to saw through his bones.

The man stopped, pulled back for a moment and watched the blood gush from the open wound— drenching the dusty concrete floor beneath them. A human would have bled out in moments, but Theo’s chimera flesh was already working to stitch itself back together. Something the man clearly knew. 

_ Fuck he’s going to drag this out as much as he can… _

It was when he brought the blade back, started it up again and slowly lowered it down onto Theo’s healing shoulder that Theo realized something was off.

The pain.

It hurt. It was  _ agony _ . But he felt it should be more.

It wasn’t till the blade connected with him again, and he heard Scott growl that he realized why it didn’t. Scott was still holding his hand. Squeezing his palm. Drawing as much pain from him as he could.

_ Scott... _

Theo couldn’t say his name, his mouth was still occupied with the it’s guttural screams, but he  _ wanted _ to.

A new rush of tears followed as the blade pulled back a second time.

“It’s okay, Theo…” Scott repeated again, and this time Theo could hear the way he was gritting his teeth through the pain. Hear the tears choked tears in his voice. “I’m with you...”

“Sc—” Theo tried to speak Scott’s name but all he could do was sputter and choke on his own blood. Fragments of his ribs cage were piercing his lungs, his body was shutting down faster than it could heal.

He couldn’t breathe. His vision was blurring.

When the chainsaw roared and came down on him once again he knew he had to let go of Scott’s hand. He couldn’t let him keep taking his pain. He couldn’t let Scott die this death  _ twice _ . No matter how much it hurt. No matter how much he wanted Scott’s hand to be the last thing he felt in this life.

These were the lengths to which Scott would go to shelter him. He had to let the fact that Scott was willing to do that for him be enough. He had to protect Scott too. And he had to do it before all the muscles in his arm were severed.

With what little strength he had left, he pushed Scott’s fingers away.

Pain beyond any and all image set in as Theo’s vision started to go dark.

But he wasn’t alone. Not really.

And that  _ was _ enough.

* * *

“Theo —no!” Scott roared, desperately trying to restore the contact that Theo had broken. “Don’t, I—”

“FREEZE!!” Stiles voice bellowed through the barn as he kicked open the wooden door. “FBI— _ HOLY FUCK _ !!!”

Stiles’ face was bone white, his eyes dilated as the man with the chainsaw spun around to face him

_ Bang.  _ The sound of the gunshot reverberated through Scott’s skill.  _ Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. _

There was a giant thud as the man’s body hit the ground and Stiles was left standing. Frozen in place. Bright red blood splattered across his white face.

“Oh my god…” he stammered, “I...I think killed him...I…”

Derek burst through the door a moment later. His eyes widened as he took in the scene.

“ _ Guys _ —” Scott croaked, frantically clawing at the ropes still binding him, “ _ Theo _ !”

Stiles looked like he was going to vomit.

“I’ll get him.” Derek said quickly springing forward. “You untie Scott—Stiles! Don’t look at him, just get Scott untied!”

Stiles, stumbled forward, his hands shaking as he avoided looking both at the man on the ground and at Theo.

“Is he…” Scott stammered as Stiles frantically cut him loose. “...is he?”

He couldn’t think about what had just happened. He couldn’t think about the fact that Stiles had just taken a life, or that Theo, in pushing his hand away, had confessed something far deeper than a shallow physical attraction. He had to get to Theo.

He tried to crawl the moment he was free but collapsed. The blinding pain weighed his head down like an anvil. Stiles caught him before he fell face-first into the floorboards.

“Woah, Scott—” Stiles asked, searching his body for wounds. “What’s wrong?”

He didn’t have time to explain that he’d taken too much pain.

“ _ Theo _ .” he repeated, desperately. “Is he?”

“He’s dying.” Derek said, his tone falling to spine-chilling clinical certainty. “We have to keep him alive long enough for his healing to catch up—”

“ _ How _ ?” Stiles asked, then immediately wretched and turned away.

“I told you not to look!” Derek shouted as Stiles staggered behind a pile of broken wooden crates and vomited. “Scott, I’ll do what I can about the pain. Just talk to him, keep him conscious for as long as you can.”

Scott slowly crawled forward, his palms nearly slipping in the blood that coated the floor all around them. Derek had laid Theo down on his back, his head resting on a bunched up jacket. Scott tried to focus on his confused half-conscious eyes and not the grisly mess that was his body.

“Hey,” Scott whispered, softly, trying not to flinch in pain as he brushed the gore-stained bangs out of Theo’s face. “I told you it would be okay…”

He swallowed the lump growing in his throat as Theo coughed up a fresh mouthful of blood.

“Just stay with me for  _ a few minutes _ .” Scott said, “We’re going to make it out of here. I  _ swear _ .”

_ Please… _ Scott silently pleaded as he cradled Theo’s increasingly limp body in his arms.  _ Please, not again... _

* * *

An hour later Stiles was sitting on a rotting wooden bench overlooking the steep sloping hills with overgrown grass that ended in a furiously rushing river a hundred feet below. The damning river cut all around the old farm, and made Scott and Theo’s scent nearly impossible for Derek to track. His eyes followed disappearing rays of sun over the jagged mountain tops as the bleak white sky bled into dull shades of orange and pink.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles said, turning to his best friend.

Scott still looked out of it. He was still drenched in Theo’s blood. His brows were knit tightly together in what Stiles knew was likely a splitting headache. By now he’d come to recognize the signs Scott’s body came to bare when he pushed himself too far. It wasn’t anything that Scott couldn’t heal from — the toll on his body would fade much faster than the memory of what had happened. If it faded at all.

“Sorry?” Scott turned to him, confused.

“I…killed him.” Stiles stammered, “I killed someone…” 

“You  _ saved _ Theo’s life.” Scott corrected him. “And mine.”

Stiles breathed a heavy sigh.

It was true. If he could take it back he wouldn’t. He would do exactly the same thing. And he’d do it again if he had to. But that in itself was reason to be scared.

He craned his neck around to take a glance at Theo. He was sitting in the open back of the Jeep, staring shell-shocked down at the dirt road below his dangling feet. The dusty burlap sack that Derek had hastily wrapped around his shoulders as a “make due” shock blanket as they carried him out of the barn was still sticking to the blood on his neck.

Of all the people he would have killed someone to save...he never would have thought that it would be Theo Raeken.

“Yeah, never say I never did anything for you.” Stiles said, doing his best to drum up a playful sarcastic tone as he nudged his best friend with his elbow. 

* * *

Theo lifted his eyes as he heard Scott tread slowly to him.

Stiles had disappeared back into the barn. Theo thought he overheard him and Derek talking about burning the place to the ground to destroy evidence — but he wasn’t sure. Everything that happened after he’d let go of Scott’s hand was a blur.

Scott looked like hell. His dark hair was plastered to his brow with sweat and crusted blood. His dark brown eyes looked more harried than Theo had ever seen them. But he was alive. They both were.

Scott stood over him, and took a deep steadying breath like he was about to say something. The sky was red behind him, lighting the edges of his hair and casting dark shadows across his face. He might look like hell, but he was still  _ Scott _ . His eyes, tired as they were, still held their characteristic warmth. 

If Theo had any strength left in his body, he might shift embarrassed by the heat that suddenly started to roll up his neck. Now, like many other times Scott had got this close to him, he couldn't help wishing that he could close the small amount of space between them.

He had no idea what to say. He didn’t expect to make it past the hour, and had no idea what was supposed to come next.

Did they just keep on going as they had been?

Was he supposed to keep on pretending that his heart didn’t beat faster the second Scott looked his way? That he hadn’t felt Scott’s essence rushing through him an hour ago and that it was the only thing that could have possibly comforted him in that moment?

_ Could _ he even go back to pretending that?

But before he could say anything, Scott reached for his face. Theo stared as Scott’s hands gently cupped his chin, his fingers pressing light prints into the wet blood on his cheeks. He leaned down, and drew Theo into a slow and careful kiss.

It was easier to fall into than Theo ever would have expected. Natural and safe. Like the first breath of clear air after escaping a burning building, or the taste of cool water in the withering heat of the desert. 

It lasted for a long moment before Scott gently broke their lips apart.

“Wh—” Theo found himself asking, breathlessly. “Why?”

“Because,” Scott said, crawling into the Jeep beside him. “I don’t want to wait till the next time we’re worried we might die to tell you how I feel about you.”

“And this…” Theo asked slowly. “This is how you feel?”

Scott nodded.

“For how long?”

“Long time.” Scott admitted as he leaned back against the Jeep and gently brushed a clump of dried blood from Theo’s hair. “I just had no idea you did too.”

“I thought I was embarrassingly obvious.” Theo muttered, transfixed by the affectionate expression on Scott’s face. Struggling to believe that it was actually for him. 

“No.” Scott laughed, tiredly. “You definitely weren’t. I literally had no clue till...well, I didn’t know.”

Theo slowly closed his eyes and turned his face into Scott’s palm.

“Well, you know now.”

“Yeah.” Scott whispered, sleepily resting his head on Theo’s shoulder. “But I want you to do one thing for me, okay?”

“What?” Theo asked, not opening his eyes.

“Just please do your best not to die on me.” Scott tried to say it with humor, but Theo could feel the desperate shudder in his chest. “Okay?”

“Well, Scott, you’re in luck.” Theo said, an exhausted ghost of smile forming on his lips. “Because surviving just about  _ anything _ seems to be one one of the things I am extremely good at.”

Scott let out a relived laugh, and relaxed further into him.

If they were fully conscious, they might be worried about what Stiles would think about the sight of them nestled into one another when he inevitably came back from touching the barn, but as it were, neither could find the energy for concern.

Theo slowly let his body melt into Scott’s, and by the time Derek and Stiles came back, they were both fast asleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was supremely tempted to turn this into a full-length fic with them getting captured and then a more elaborate escape...but then it would grow into a 20k fic easily and there was no way I'd be able to finish it in time for the event. Also I couldn't really start another work-in-progress when I have a few big ones hanging. Hopefully this is okay as is.
> 
> Constructive thoughts and comments are always welcome!
> 
> If you liked this, you might want to check out some of the other sceo fics on my [works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/works) page.  
If you're on Tumblr I share writing, art, gifs, ideas, and take requests on [my blog](https://https://demonzdust.tumblr.com/).


End file.
